goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tokushirou Tsurumi
A leader of the 7th Division and one of the antagonists of the series. Wears a metal plate that covers his forehead. Appearance Personality Impredictable, mildly histrionic and erratic behavior. He explains it himself as a result of brain damage from a shell during the war. Can jump from a amicable and state to a cold blooded murderous one in a whim. Background Plot (From chapter 70 onwards) in Yubari, Tsurumi is staking out a graveyard with Sergeant Tsukishima and Nikaidou in order to capture a grave robber. As he and Tsukishima are talking about the latest events in town, he notices Nikaidou holding his brother's ear to his, and he asks if he could have Tsurumi's left ear. Tsurumi humors him saying that he could have it if he dies, just then Tsukishima calls out to him to spot a silhouetted man in front of a grave. However, Nikaidou steps on a branch which alerts the man causing him to flee. He tells Tsukishima and Nikaidou to chase after him as he stops to pick up a glove that the man dropped. He sees that it is made out of human skins, and suppposes that he'll have to bring it back to him as he puts it on his left handChapter 70. Tsurumi is seen approaching a big store and knocks on the door. He is greeted by a kind-faced man who Tsurumi confirms as Yasaku Edogai and is let into the store. Inside, Tsurumi asks Edogai several questions about his duties as a taxidermist and pats his shoulder, praising him for his skills. Edogai sees that he is wearing a glove made of human skin, and pretends to not know anything. However, approaching a window, Tsurumi tells him that they were able to track him down as Nikaidou and Tsukishima are in the next house over prepared to fire in case anything happens. He surprises Edogai by saying that he would like a pair of human gloves made for him as well. When Edogai goes into the next room to retrieve them, Tsurumi throws the door open to see that the other people in the house aren't alive, seemingly unaware that Edogai is behind him waiting to kill himChapter 71. However, Tsurumi speaks up saying that the people seem like they may start moving any time, surprising Edogai. As Edogai is arguing with his mother, he comments on how Edogai is the only one who can hear her voice and that it is not healthy. In order to grab Edogai's attention, Tsurumi takes off his coat to reveal Tsuyama's skin to which Edogai is fascinated with. Back in the workshop, Edogai shows Tsurumi some of his skins to which he praises. When Edogai heads back into the dining room and sees Nikaidou on top of his mother, Tsurumi grabs him and gives him a gun to shoot at his mother to let go of his past. Afterwards, as Tsurumi and Edogai have one final dance, Tsurumi tells Edogai that he wants him to make fake skins with fake tattoos to throw off the other parties also in search of the skins. Abilities/Equipments Trivia References es:Tsurumi Category:Characters Category:Male Category:7th Division